People These Days
by sammy4eva
Summary: The Curtis' little sister Taylor is causing trouble again! Two-Bit's stealing her lines, she's crushing on Steve, her boss is horrible, Dally get's drunk and she almost gets fired. What could go wrong you say? Just about everything! OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this story is just for RandomAwesomeness! She was bored so I told her I would write her a story to entertain her. I hope this entertains you too! It's more modern in some parts. SORRY IF TAYLOR SEEMS A BIT CRANKY AND JERKISH BUT SHE'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE! Alright thanks for clicking on my story! Now all you have to do is click on the button at the end telling me what you thought of it. :)**

**Taylor's POV**

Of course I have to be woken up by loud thumps. Two-Bit and Steve have no idea how to shut a door without slamming it and Soda probably flipped Ponyboy off the mattress again. Darry probably stumbled into the door again! I swear Dally and Johnny are the only ones who never wake me up. Dally because he knows I would murder him and Jonny because well, he's too quiet in general let alone when I'm sleeping. "Come on Taylor! Get your lazy butt up!" I heard Darry call from the kitchen.

"It's not lazy I am!" I called back.

"Just get up, you smart butt!" Darry called back.

I sat up in bed and pulled on my old softball tee shirt along with my favorite pair of jeans. They have a rip in the back of the leg and on the knees but I don't care. I ran a brush through my hair and stumbled out of my room. I'm not very graceful in general, let alone when I'm tired and cranky in the morning. It also doesn't help that I have stuff all over my floor but at this point I couldn't care less.

"Sleeping beauty, you're up!" Two-Bit said loudly when I walked in the living room.

"It's my day off, why'd you have to wake me up?" I complained plopping on the couch next to Two-Bit. He's annoying, like all the time, but we are alike in so many ways. He's loud, always cracking jokes, and likes chocolate cake, a lot. As in he once ate a whole entire cake in under a half an hour. Yeah, we're alike. I have Sodapop's movie-star hair. I have Pony's interest in reading, and nothing of Darry's. My eyes are a deep chocolate brown and so is my hair. My hair has a little bit of blonde in it though since Dally one time thought it would be funny to dye my hair blonde. He didn't make it out without a broken nose that day. I'm not a lot like my brothers at all. Also, I'm the only girl in the gang. It gets annoying at times.

"Because if I didn't then Two-Bit would have woken you up and you would have broken him. I don't really need him broke," Darry said putting on his belt.

"How would she have broken me? I'm too tough for that," Two-Bit said flexing his arms like he was some type of body builder.

"Wait until that beer belly finally sets in, then we'll see whose tough," I said air quoting the word tough.

"Watch it Taylor. Him, Dally and Johnny are watching you today," Darry said opening the door. "SODA, STEVE LET'S GO!"

"I'm comin' Dar, no need to yell," Soda said hopping to the front door. He was hopping because he was attempting to put his shoe on while going out the door. Steve followed laughing at my idiotic but lovable brother. Why do they have to best friends when I like Steve? Ugh, boys.

"Bye Taylor, Two-Bit, and Pony!" Darry said walking out and hopping in the car.

"I don't need a freaking babysitter let alone three. Go get drunk at Bucks," I told Two-Bit glaring slightly. It's not his fault, its Darry's, but still.

"Who peed in your cereal?" Two-Bit asked looking at me as if I was insane. HE STOLE MY FREAKING LINE! I ALWAYS SAY THAT! I hate it when he steals my lines. He always does but I steal his in return. Oh yeah, the like number one rule. The guy's aren't allowed to swear around me. I'm only a year younger then Pony but of course that makes me the ultimate baby of the group. I always get babied unless it comes to Dallas and Steve. They are the only ones with enough sense not to baby me.

"Shut up. Oh and STOP STEALING MY FREAKING LINES! I'm going back to bed," I replied standing up.

"No can do! Darry got me on strict orders to make sure you don't go back to sleep," Two-Bit said pulling me back down on the couch.

"I'm going to the lot," I said standing up again.

"I'll go with," Two-Bit said standing up too.

"No, I can wait for Johnny," I said sitting in Darry's chair.

"Why? Don't want me tagging along?" Two-Bit said laughing and sitting back down.

"That's not it. I want to be around someone who won't give me a headache," I said rubbing my temples.

I looked up just as Dally walked in. He shut the door without slamming it, thank god!

"Let's go," Dally said looking toward me and Two-Bit.

"Where are we going?" Two-Bit asked hopping up.

"Going to go hang out with the Shepard gang," Dally replied smirking at me.

"Is Curly going to be there?" I asked pulling my hair up in a ponytail.

"And Angela," Dally replied.

"Keep her away from me. I hate that slut," I replied, disgusted.

"I don't think that will be a problem considering she died her hair blonde," Dally said smirking at Two-Bit whose eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor.

"Shut your mouth before you catch flies," I said laughing.

"Where… is… she?" Two-Bit asked when he snapped out of it.

"The park," was all Dally could get out before Two-Bit busted out through the door and probably headed to the park.

"I'll laugh so hard if he chokes on a fly trying to get there," I said.

"Come on. Pony and Johnny are already there. Curly's been wondering about you," Dally said smirking and walking out the door.

"He's my best friend I would hope he does," I said rolling my eyes and following Dally out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we all know you two are love birds," Dally said laughing.

I smacked his arm and said, "Shut up! He's my best friend and nothing more."

"Don't hit me," Dally said suddenly serious.

"Looks like someone peed in your cereal," I said under my breath. Good old Two-Bit may give me a headache but my lines will always be stolen by him, unfortunately.

"Did Two-Bit steal that from you?" Dally asked laughing.

"Yes! Finally! Someone has enough sense to know that I didn't steal it off of him! I mean seriously! He can't come up with something like that!" I said laughing.

"He probably could if he thought hard enough," Dally said hopping over the fence and into the woods.

"With what brain? And even if he could he would pollute all of Tulsa with the smoke that would be coming out of his ears," I said hopping over the fence after him.

"The sad part is that's very true," Dally said laughing as he ducked under a branch.

I hopped over a fallen branch and said, "Did she really dye her hair blonde? As in bleached it? I bet it looks worse than it already did, and I didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah, she bleached it. Why do you hate her so much anyway?" Dally said ducking under a branch.

"It's not like she spray painted whore on my locker on the first day of school, dumped her lunch ALL OVER ME, and got the Socs to freaking jump me until I passed out or anything," I replied angrily. I still remember that day. I hardly knew her but she hated me for some unknown reason.

"I still don't get how Two-Bit let that happen," Dally said hopping over another short fence and landing in the park.

"I told you they got other Socs to hold him up. They jumped him too," I replied rolling my eyes.

"What about Ponyboy?" Dally asked.

"Track," I replied.

"Hey! There's Tay!" I heard Curly say from up ahead.

"Hey Curls!" I called back. Only I'm allowed to call him that and that's only because we're best friends.

"Tay get your butt up here!" Curly called from the top of a hill.

"How about you get YOUR butt DOWN here?" I called laughing.

"Come on slow poke!" Pony called. I rolled my eyes and walked up the hill towards Curly, Pony, and Johnny.

"So what are we doing today? Please don't say we're going to the Dingo! I hate going to work on my day off," I said when I got to the top of the hill.

"Nah I think we're just chillin here for today," Curly said looking down the hill at his brother Tim.

"Good. So you guys coming to the Dingo tomorrow? I gotta work then," I said plopping down on the grass. I pulled up my legs and sat Indian style.

"Sure, why not?" Curly said.

"We got school but I'll get Two-Bit to go by there during lunch and after," Pony said.

"Yeah, I'll visit ya," Johnny added.

"If you guys bring Dallas and he starts pouring whisky in his coke again I'm getting you guys a different waitress," I said laughing.

"I remember that! He got so drunk," Curly said.

"If we bring Dally he's just going to do that anyway," Johnny replied. We always could get him to talk the most. Me, Pony, and Curly never let him just listen in.

"So let's not bring Dally," Pony added in.

"If we don't he'll kill us," Curly pointed out.

"If he shows up and tries messing with you guys I'll have a "talk" with him in the ally," I said using talk with a double meaning.

"I'd pay to see that," Curly said smirking.

"It happens all the time at the house! He messes with me and we end up wresting all over the living room floor then Steve opens up the door and we tumble down the steps. Then we roll around all over the yard, it's pretty funny when someone walks past too," I replied laughing.

"I'm just glad you guys aren't screaming at each other when you do. They're real quiet when they wrestle, 'cept for the thumping and all that. I think that's the only time Taylor is quiet," Pony said smiling.

"I feel the love!" I said hugging Pony.

"Get off of me," Pony complained.

"Now she'll never let you go," Johnny said smiling.

"Johnny's right! You shouldn't 've said that," I said hugging him tighter.

"Can you get any more embarrassing?" Pony asked trying to get out of my grip.

"Now you're in for it," Curly said.

"WHAT? PONYBOY CURTIS I AM SHOCKED AT YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO BIG BRO!" I screamed hugging him so tight he couldn't move his arms.

"What'd I tell ya?" Curly asked laughing.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? Was it good, bad, horrible, needs work, want me to update ASAP? Please tell me! Anyway hope ya liked it RandomAwesomeness cause it took me awhile to finish typing this! Thanks for reading! Now I need just one favor of you (the reader). Just click the button and tell me your thoughts on this story! THANKS FOR READING, AGAIN!**

**Bye! Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	2. Joking Days!

**A/N: I'm bored so I'm hopefully going to entertain myself and you with this story. Thanks for clicking on the link to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or any of its characters.**_

**Taylor's POV**

"Get off of me!" Pony complained trying to move his arms. I hugged him tighter making him powerless.

"Nope! You didn't use the magic word," I replied laughing.

"Please?" Pony asked hopeful.

"That's not the magic word you idiot! I'm not some sissy girly girl who cares if you say please! Who do you think I am? A Soc?" I said laughing. Pony really does need to learn that I don't care if he ever says please.

"You know it's going to be something completely random like Duck," Curly said laughing at Pony.

"Duck," Pony said.

"NOPE! Guess again!" I replied.

"Brownie," Pony guessed smiling.

"Will you give me one?" I asked hopeful.

"Will you let go of me?" he replied mocking my voice.

"If you give me one," I said hugging him tighter.

"I don't have one," he complained.

"Then keep guessing you dumb butt," I laughed.

"Milkshake," he said.

"No, go fish!" I said.

"If you let me go I'll let you and Soda color the chocolate cake," he said.

"Can I make it orange?" I asked.

"Sure," he said chuckling.

"Okay! Deal!" I said loosening my grip.

"Finally!" he said about to get out of my grip.

"NOPE!" I said hugging him tight again.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Down you go," I said rolling him and shoving him down the hill.

"You," -pause- "are," -pause- "so," -pause- "dead!" he said rolling down the hill. We all laughed until he managed to make it back up. It took a while since I kept shoving him back down.

"I hate you," Pony said when he finally made it back up the hill.

"Love you too big bro," I said rolling my eyes. He's so weird.

"Taylor!" I heard someone call.

"Here comes Soda and Steve," Curly said.

"Hi Soda! Hi Steve!" I called waving at them.

"Why were you pushing Pony down the hill?" Soda asked as they made it up the hill.

"Cause I can," I replied shortly.

"Let her go or she might push you down too," Steve said laughing.

"Exactly! I will shove you down the hill!" I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look at me I'm Soda and I can say yeah three times in a row," I said mocking him.

"You're going to get it little girl," Soda warned laughing.

"Do something!" I said standing up.

"Calm down," he replied laughing. "Shut up and calm down. You know I was just messin."

"Course I do," I said plopping back down.

"So why'd ya freak out?" Steve asked plopping down right after Soda.

"Why ya wanna know?" I asked.

"Cause ya freaked out," he stated.

"Well durr!" I replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Soda said rolling his eyes.

"Welcome Sargent Sarcasm!" I replied immediately.

"I wasn't even talkin to ya," Soda said lookin at me like I was insane.

"So? Your point being?" I asked making myself look drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Steve asked staring at me.

"NOPE!" I replied being overly peppy.

"Too much pep there," Soda told me laughing.

"Well maybe I like being peppy!" I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"You hate pep," Steve said.

"I have my moods, leave me alone," I said fake hurting.

"Don't you have work?" Pony asked them. Wait, don't they?

"Nah. Boss let us off early. He had something to do so he closed the DX for the rest of the day," Steve told him.

"Can we go to the movies tonight? It's Sunday," I asked Soda. He always lets me go.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Soda asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going to like Two-Bit and get completely wasted," I said rolling my eyes.

"Let her go. She hasn't gone with us the last couple of times," Steve added. YES! He's on my side!

"Alright. Mind if we come with?" Soda asked.

"No you're not allowed because I hate you," I said sarcastically.

"I don't think it's up to you to decide if I go or not," he replied smirking.

"It is if you're going with me," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Shut up," he said laughing.

"No," I replied acting serious. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Go get me a sandwich woman," Steve said.

I glared at him and said, "Only when pigs fly will I ever take an order like that."

"Alright I'll just find a way to make Two-Bit fly," Pony said laughing. We all burst into laughter.

"That was meeeeeeean!" I said acting drunk again. "You're so meeeeeeeeeeean! You meanie-bo-beanie!"

"What?" Pony asked laughing.

"Noooooooo! You're meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaan! Don't taaaaaaaaaaalk to meeeeee!" I said scooting away from him. Stupid me though just had to scoot too far away and end up rolling half way down the hill. I heard footsteps and suddenly I was being picked up by my belt loops. "Why am I being carried by my pants?" I asked holding my shirt down.

"Cause you can," I heard Dally say. OF COURSE DALLY WOULD! "What are you going to do about it? Bite my head off?"

"No!" I screamed. "That's unsanitary!"

"Girl you done gone lost your mind," he said using a fake accent. It was pretty bad too since his New York accent interfered with it. I couldn't stop laughing until he dropped on me on the top of the hill.

"Jerk," I said sitting back up.

"I just carry you up a hill and I'm a jerk?" Dally asked.

"No. You're a goblin," I said laughing.

"You're insane," Dally said walking back down the hill. He's so weird! He just flicked me off. I stuck my tongue out at him. The jerk! I didn't even say anything to him!

"Let's go home," Soda said standing up.

"Or we could do this," Steve said walking over to me. Uh oh. What's he doing to do? He ended up shoving me down the hill. I just laughed the whole way down.

"You're turn!" I called to Steve. He just smiled and tumbled down the hill after me. Everyone else did the same. Although when Steve got to the end of the hill he ended up rolling right on me.  
"Get off of me you fat ass," I said shoving him off.

"OOOOOOH! YOU SAID ASS! I'M TELLING SODA!" he screamed.

"Go ahead and be a tattle tale! See if I care!" I told him sticking my tongue out.

"I'm just messin I won't tell," he said ruffling my hair.

"Come on!" I complained smoothing my hair down.

"Kay let's get back. I think Darry's going to cook tonight," Soda said standing up.

"Carry me," I said jumping on Steve's back.

"Don't I always?" he said grabbing my legs so I wouldn't fall off.

"Duh! It's cause you love me," I said laughing. We started walking and caught up with Two-Bit on the way home.

"Taylor I have some important news to tell you," Two-Bit said as we walked inside the house.

"And just what is this news?" I asked as Steve dropped me on the couch.

He walked up in front of me, got down on one knee, and said, "I'm pregnant."

I gasped in horror and said, "It's Soda's! Isn't it?"

"No, worse," Two-Bit said smirking.

I fake gasped in horror, again. "Darry's?"

"No," he started. "Steve's."

"How could you! I can't believe you would cheat on me with STEVE!" I said trying my best not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but Two-Bit's just so," Steve said playing along. "So Two-Bit-ish. I couldn't help myself."

"Soda! You have to kill Two-Bit now! He cheated on me with," I said using a dramatic pause. "STEVE!"

"That wasn't Steve!" Soda called from the kitchen.

"Then who was it?" I asked trying, and failing, to not laugh.

"It was me! I acted like Steve," Soda said walking in to the living room.

"Soda! I can't believe you!" Two-Bit said putting on a goofy smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry that was Soda that was with me not Two-Bit. He's quite the actor," Steve said laughing his head off.

"I never knew I was living with a bunch of gaybos," I said right as Darry walked in the door.

"What? Who's gay?" Darry asked completely confused.

"Well Soda here gets around with the whole gang and Steve and Two-Bit meant to get it on but it was actually Soda. Steve thought Soda was Two-Bit so they got it on then Two-Bit thought Soda was Steve so they got it on too. Oh and Two-Bit's pregnant with Soda's kid who he thought was Steve's kid," I explained laughing.

"And do the girls that swarm you know you're gay Soda?" Darry asked smirking.

"Why do you think they swarm me? In fact we were just about to go get our nails done! Then we were going to go try on some dresses, scope out hot guys, and do each other's hair! Duh! Then we were going to go watch a chick flick at the Nightly Double," Soda said in an extremely gay voice. I ended up backing into Steve. My eyes got wide and I tried not to laugh since I was terrified at how gay he just sounded.

"It's okay," Steve said patting my head.

"It's not okay! You slept with Soda!" I said laughing.

"You're just jealous of our relationship!" Soda said.

"Yeah, that's it," I said sarcastically.

I felt Steve lean down close to my ear. I started getting scared. He does this to me all the time just to freak me out and for some reason, it works every time.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I like another Curtis kid better."

"It's Ponyboy isn't it? Damn his auburn hair," I whispered back laughing.

"Not Ponyboy. Guess again," Steve said sounding serious.

"SODA! STEVE LIKES DARRY MORE THAN YOU!" I screamed to Soda. He just faked fainting and landed on Two-Bit. I laughed so hard.

"Not Darry. You," Steve whispered in my ear while we were all laughing. "We'll talk later, at the movies."

Now I can't wait for the movies to come.

"Don't worry Soda! I will save you!" Two-Bit said leaning down towards Soda's face.

"NO!" Soda screamed shoving his face away. I ended up rolling off of the couch with laughter when I saw Two-Bit's face. It was PRICELESS!

**A/N: Okay thanks for reading! Yes I know this is probably EXTREMELY OOC but that's my writing style. I hope I entertained you! Review telling me what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! And be up sooner!**


End file.
